Perfect Chance
by YaOiPrInCeSs16
Summary: What would you do if you had the perfect chance? A cute, yaoi one-shot of Raigyo and Akiyuki. Based around the scene where Akiyuki goes in the bathroom and sees Raigyo "clean" for the first time. :D


Hello there! Thought I'd post this one-shot simply because I was urged too. I finished watching the series, and even though I didn't like the fact that Raigyo died, I thought I'd do something. Of course, being a yaoi fan, I just had to write about these two! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the characters of X'amd: Lost Memories, they belong to their rightful owners. I simply own the plot.

**Warning: ** Well, there's obviously yaoi (boy on boy), so if you don't like it then don't read; simple as that. Also, some sexual stuff but nothing to explicit, it's lighter.

**Pairing: ** Raigyo x Akiyuki and mentions of Nakiami but nothing too drastic.

**Summary: **What would you do if you had the perfect chance? A cute, yaoi one-shot of Raigyo and Akiyuki. Based around the scene where Akiyuki goes in the bathroom and sees Raigyo "clean" for the first time. :D

**Perfect Chance**

"You're not doing it right."

"Look I'm trying! I have to take this one step at a time!"

"If that's what you're hoping for, you better quit now. All there is now is timing and control."

Akiyuki stared at the brunet male named Raigyo, who was also a X'amd, and was standing a few feet in front of him; heavy pants escaping from the boys lips. They have been practicing since early this morning; only taking quick breaks when needed. Few strands of his short black hair stuck to Aikiyuki's forehead from the training along with the hot sun that was beaming upon them earlier.

_He's better be grateful that I'm even doing his commands. Otherwise, I'd start kicking his ass._

"All right, I guess I'll let you go for today. Remember, we practice early tomorrow."

"Fine." Akiyuki muttered as he turned to get his bottle of water.

As he started taking a huge gulp of water, he heard a camera shot from the side. Akiyuki pulled his bottle away from his lips to look at Raigyo, for he was looking at him with that smirk of his.

"I have to say, I kind of like it when you get irritated with my tutoring. Makes you all tense and stuff."

_What's he getting at? _"So you had to take a picture of me because…" Akiyuki asked and then trailed off, hoping that the Raigyo would get his drift.

"That's simply. It's because I didn't want a miss the perfect chance to get a shot of a beautiful X'amd." Raigyo replied coolly as his eyes stared into Akiyukis before looking back at his camera; making it sure it was in okay shape.

Akiyuki blushed hotly at the sudden forward comment before grabbing his bag and started walking off the deck hurriedly; hoping he didn't look to rushed. While doing so, he ignored the heated gaze that seemed to bore into his back by the man that wielded the Spirit Camera.

"_I didn't want to miss the perfect chance to get a shot of a beautiful X'amd"? What the hell's his problem anyway? Just because he charm all the girls and everyone else, doesn't mean he can say whatever the hell he wants, and get away with it! _

"Stupid X'amd, stupid spirit camera, and stupid Raigyo."

Aikiyuki walked into the bathroom, and shut the door behind him before placing his spare clothes in the rack. After turning the tub on, Akiyuki shed off his clothes, including the bandages off his right arm, and stepped into the tub filled with hot water.

_Not that I don't hate Raigyo. He's friendly and all, but he's so freaking cocky sometimes. Why does he have to be so cool…and smart…and sinfully handsome? Ugh! Damn you Akiyuki for having a crush on the one person you shouldn't. _A frown appeared on the young boys face as he sat down in the tub fully, letting out a sigh of both relief, from the comforting water, and one of frustration because he was so damn confused. Just as Akiyuki closed the curtain around the tub fully, a voice sprung.

"Akiyuki?"

Jolting straight up from the tub, Akiyuki looked at the closed curtain to see the outline of Raigyo standing outside the tub. Letting out a tired sigh, Akiyuki sinked back into the water until it reached his chin.

"Look Raigyo, if it's about training I understand. I just have to use my powers a lot more with timing and even more control-"

"Actually, I was going to ask if you could hand me my razor. It's in there with you."

Red formed on the X'amd cheeks as he embarrassedly grabbed the razor on the right side of the tub, and sat up a bit more so he could sneak it around the curtain without being seen.

That is, until the whole curtain was pulled to the side. Now leaving a naked and vulnerable Akiyuki vulnerable for all to see.

"You…You asshole, what the hell are you doing?" Akiyuki half yelled while reaching over to grab the curtain and quickly close it but Raigyo grabbed his wrist to stop his advance.

"It's not like you don't have anything I haven't seen. Unless you got a secret tattoo and you're generous enough for me to see it." Raigyo's' serious expression soon changed into a smirk as he looked the boy up and down quickly.

"J-Just get out!"

"Oh, so you are hiding something. I'm sure the boss wouldn't like to be the last one to know about things. Then again, it makes things all the more interesting." Raigyo turned to close and lock the door before stripping out of his shoes and clothes.

"W-Wait a minute! What are you doing? You can't take a bath in here!"

"Of course I can. I am a more experience X'amd, and you're not. Therefore, I am you're superior in some case."

Raigyo stepped into the tub and sat across from Akiyuki, who was blushing beet red because of the handsome, muscular brunette that was now sitting in the same tub as him. Both X'amd didn't mutter a word; the only sounds were the light swish of water if someone moved or shifted. Steam clouding the room only a little bit.

"You're doing pretty well, Akiyuki."

"H-Huh?" The boy stuttered lightly; taken back by the sudden statement.

The blond chuckled, "You're training. You still need some work, which is what Nakiami warned me about, but I know you'll perfect it."

Akiyukis brown eyes blinked in realization at the fact that Raigyo complimented him. Blushing in somewhat shyness and embarrassment, Akiyuki grinned widely and scratched the back of his short black hair.

"Thanks, I guess. I may not say it a lot, but I do appreciate you training me." Akiyuki says softly, watching Raigyo smirk at him.

"Does that include when I become an asshole?"

"Yeah it does."

They laughed together at the joke, and the tension seemed to lessen as the laugher grew. It soon subsided as the two just sat in the tub; listening to nothing but silence. Akiyuki sunk deeper into the hot water until it met his chin and leaned his head back; resting against the side of the tub while closing his brown eyes.

Raigyo watched the almost peaceful look on Aikiyukis' face, making him take a deep breath. "So are you going to tell me?"

Brown eyes opened themselves up and looked at the blond-haired male in front of him in question. "Tell you what?"

"Your…feelings per say." Raigyo replies, his eyes watching Akiyukis movements with a curious gaze.

"Um…I highly doubt you can just say _"your feelings"_ and then have someone give you a legit answer."

"Okay. Let me _rephrase_ that."

Raigyo started sitting up and then started scooting closer and closer to Akiyuki, whom was staring at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. Though the boy tried to scoot away, his naked back only met the inside of the tub. His legs spread and feet planted to the floor of the tub; giving Raigyo the perfect opportunity to sit in-between.

"When you're around me, how do you feel?"

"How do I feel? Raigyo, you're not making sense."

"I am making perfect sense, now answer the question."

"What the hell's with you tonight? First you're hard on me in training, then you say that weird phrase about taking a picture of a beautiful X'amd, and now you come into the bathroom and decided to just sit in the same tub as me! What more do you want-"

Soft lips descended on Akiyukis' before he could even finish his sentence. Brown eyes stared at the blond with mixture of shock and confusion, before he started realizing how nice it felt. Not knowing that his X'amd jewel in his right arm was glowing bright purple.

Akiyuki started to relax and slowly shut his eyes before kissing Raigyo back. His hands reached up to rest on Raigyo's strong chest; as if he were pushing him away when he did not such action. However, Raigyo groaned and pulled away from the kiss a little bit, and opened his eyes to look at Akiyuki, who cracked his eyes open to look back at the strong male in front of him.

Somehow, Raigyos' hands rested on Akiyukis thighs. The young boy didn't even know they were there until Raigyo placed a tender kiss on his forehead and squeezed the thighs affectionately. Akiyuki almost squealed in surprise before smacking Raigyos arm playfully; making the other man chuckle.

"You are quite shy, aren't you?"

"Well if you have a naked guy in the same tub as you, and he is touching your thigh, then yes you get shy."

Raigyo studies him for a moment before smirking and starts moving backwards towards the other end of the bath tub. Laying his arms on the edges, Raigyo looks down at the water in lost thought; making Akiyuki blink in confusion by the mans' actions.

_I wonder what's going on in that head of his anyway?_

"Why didn't you take it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're in here together…and we just kissed, so you could've gone further." Akiyuki trailed off; his face beet red on where this conversation was going.

"Are you saying that you didn't want me to stop? Or are you simply giving me permission?"

"All I want to know is what I am to you. In your eyes, am I just another person you've decided to target on? Or is this some kind of motive?"

The sandy haired blond didn't answer for a minute. Raigyo closed his eyes for a moment before opening them back up, and moved to lock onto Akiyuki, who was staring right at him. They sat there staring at each other, for seemed like the longest time, before Akiyuki boldly moved closer to the older X'amd until he sat in between his legs.

"What are you doing kid?"

"If I was a kid, you wouldn't have kissed me like you did just a minute ago."

Raigyo frowned deeply before straightening up while trying desperately no to touch his shipmate. "Would you mind moving?"

"Why didn't you take it?"

"Why do you keep asking me the same question? Shut up!"

"No!"

"Uggh! You really want to know kid? It's because I'm starting to become attracted to you!"

"You're…attracted to me?"

"No duh. I push you in our training so you can become stronger. Just seeing you mad and determined makes me want to push you even more. Your attitude is just…so interesting to me." Raigyo spoke this while gazing at the ill painted wall to his left.

"If I had gone further than just kissing, I wouldn't have stopped. And once we did, it wouldn't end will. We would become tensed near each other and of course, our Black-Haired Beauty would become distasteful of us. Not to mention Nakiamis' point of view of this."

"I don't care," Akiyuki quickly stated; making Raigyos eyes widen in slight shock and turned his head to look at him, "Ever since you stepped on this ship, I always wondered why you such an asshole and why everyone loved you. To think that after a while, I started to realize why. It wasn't just because you were smart, traveled the world, or because you were an X'amd. It was simply because…you didn't want everyone else to endure what you went through."

"That's why I like you, Raigyo. More than a comrade and friend should, but I can't help it. No matter how much an asshole you are too me, and even though I would betray Haru, I would still fall for you each time." Akiyuki finished saying before his eyes drifted down to water of the tub; waiting for Raigyos' response.

_Akiyuki…you never cease to amaze me, do you? _Raigyo smiled in thought before placing his hand on Akiyukis' head and ruffling his black hair affectionately.

Before Akiyuki could utter another word, he was scooped from the tub by strong arms; making his gasp and wrap his arms around Raigyos' neck. Raigyo stepped out of the tub carefully; holding Akiyuki tight before placing him back on his feet gently and grabbed a nearby towel.

"Never would I have thought that you'd like me in return. Especially since you indeed, had someone at your home island waiting for you."

Akiyuki wrapped a towel around his waist and dried his hair with another. "True…but I get the feeling, that it will be okay as long as you're with me." He replied before looking up at Raigyo; a towel still over his head with a smile.

Watching Raigyo pull on a pair of longue pants, and placing the towel around his neck; Raigyo simply looked at Akiyuki and smiled back. Then he leaned forward and kissed him sweetly; making Akiyuki blush lightly and kiss back with eyes closed.

Once the blond male pulled away, he chuckled when Akiyuki opened his eyes and blushed even more before hiding his face with the towel over his head.

"Good thing I took a chance with you huh?" Raigyo asked with a sly smirk walking by Akiyuki, heading to the door, and opening it.

"More like better timing is more like it." Akiyuki said and walked over to Raigyo to push him to the side, and successfully walked out into the hall and started heading to his room.

And the last thing the young X'amd heard was the deep laughter from behind him, which eventually made him smile.

**TBC**

Wow! I haven't done a one-shot story in such a long time! Glad I posted this up. Not very plotty, but it's pretty cute and fluffy.


End file.
